The Quiet Man
|running time = 124 minutes |catalogue number = VC3001 CC1000 VC3398 CC7117 |rating = |re-release date = |re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club}} The Quiet Man is UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 4th November 1985. It features the 1952 best-selling film of ''"The Quiet Man" ''by Republic Pictures Corporation, starring John Wayne and Maureen O'Hara. The film itself has been an Academy Award Winner and nominated "Best Picture" in 1952. It got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 2nd January 1989, It got re-released by The Video Collection on 1st June 1992 and it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 11th October 1993. Description This rollicking piece of Irish blarney has John Wayne playing a retired prizefighter who returns from Pittsburgh to his ancestral village in rural Ireland intent on the quiet life. What he gets is just the reverse! Immediately falling out with the local squire (Victor McLaglen) over a property deal he then falls for the squire's red haired sister (Maureen O'Hara). A fierce rivalry develops between the two men, culminating in a marathon fist fight followed by the entire village population. This fine comedy-drama gained Oscars for John Ford, the director, and for the superb photography of the in magnificent Irish landscape. Cast * John Wayne as Sean Thornton * Maureen O'Hara as Mary Kate Danaher * Barry Fitzgerald as Michaeleen "Óge" Flynn (Óge means "young" in Irish, which was used to denote between a father and son named the same, such as "Sr." and "Jr." are used in English) * Victor McLaglen as Squire "Red" Will Danaher * Ward Bond as Father Peter Lonergan * Mildred Natwick as the Widow Sarah Tillane * Francis Ford as Dan Tobin * Arthur Shields as Rev. Cyril Playfair * Eileen Crowe as Elizabeth Playfair * Charles FitzSimons as Hugh Forbes * James Fitzsimons (as James Lilburn) as Father Paul * Sean McClory as Owen Glynn * Emily Eby as Mave Campbell * Jack MacGowran as Ignatius Feeney * Philip Stainton as Anglican Bishop * May Craig as Fishwoman with Basket at Station * Paddy O'Donnell as Railway porter * Eric Gorman as Costello – Engine driver * Kevin Lawless as Engine fireman * Joseph O'Dea as Molouney – Train guard * Tony Canzoneri as Boxing Second (uncredited) * Frank Baker as Man in Bar (uncredited) * Ruth Clifford as Mother (uncredited) * Maureen Coyne as Dan Tobin's Daughter Ireland (uncredited) * Mimi Doyle as Dan Tobin's Daughter USA (uncredited) * Ken Curtis as Dermot Fahy (uncredited) * Douglas Evans as Ring Physician (uncredited) * Charles Ferguson as Danaher Brother (uncredited) * Robert Foy as Driver of Cart Across River (uncredited) * Sam Harris as the deaf General (uncredited) * D.R.O. Hatswell as Guppy (uncredited) * John Horan as Man at Railway Station (uncredited) * David Hughes as Police Constable (uncredited) * Billy Jones as Bugler (uncredited) * Tiny Jones as Nell (Maid) (uncredited) * Colin Kenny as Pub Extra (uncredited) * Patrick Wayne as Boy on Wagon at Horse Race (uncredited) * Michael Wayne as Teenage Boy at Races (uncredited) * Toni Wayne as Teenage Girl at Races (uncredited) * Melinda Wayne as Girl on Wagon at Horse Race (uncredited) * Mae Marsh as Father Paul's Mother (uncredited) * Jim Morrin as Roof Thatcher (uncredited) * Jim McVeigh as Man Following Cart Across River (uncredited) * Harry Tenbrook as Police Sergeant Hanan (uncredited) * Harry Tyler as Pat Cohan (Publican) (uncredited) * Al Murphy as Boxing Referee (uncredited) * Hank Worden as Boxing Trainer (uncredited) * Michael O'Brian as Musha Musha Man (uncredited) * Pat O'Malley as Man in Bar (uncredited) * Frank O'Connor as Ringside Photographer (uncredited) * Web Overlander as Hugh Bailey (Stationmaster) (uncredited) * Bob Perry as Trooper Thorn's Ringside Trainer (uncredited) * Darla Ridgeway as Girl (uncredited) * Freddy Ridgeway as Boy (uncredited) * Philip Stainton as Anglican Bishop (uncredited) * Jack Roper as Tony Gardello (Boxer) (uncredited) * Brick Sullivan as Townsman (uncredited) Credits Opening (Original 1985 release) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Video Collection International Movies promo from 1985 by Simon Bates * Republic Pictures logo (1948-1959) * Start of The Quiet Man (1952) Closing (Original 1985 release) * End of The Quiet Man (1952) * The End * Republic Productions logo (1948-1959) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Opening (1986 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Republic Pictures logo (1948-1959) * Start of The Quiet Man (1952) Closing (1986 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of The Quiet Man (1952) * The End * Republic Productions logo (1948-1959) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1987 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Republic Pictures logo (1948-1959) * Start of The Quiet Man (1952) Closing (1987 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of The Quiet Man (1952) * The End * Republic Productions logo (1948-1959) Opening (1989 Re-release, Cinema Club) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Republic Pictures logo (1948-1959) * Start of The Quiet Man (1952) Closing (1989 Re-release, Cinema Club) (with no trailer) * End of The Quiet Man (1952) * The End * Republic Productions logo (1948-1959) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1992 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Making of The Quiet Man (1987) * Republic Pictures logo (1948-1959) * Start of The Quiet Man (1952) Closing (1992 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of The Quiet Man (1952) * The End * Republic Productions logo (1948-1959) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1993 Re-release) * Video Collection International: Cinema Club - John Wayne Classic Collection promo from 1993 * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Making of The Quiet Man (1987) * Republic Pictures logo (1948-1959) * Start of The Quiet Man (1952) Closing (1993 Re-release) * End of The Quiet Man (1952) * The End * Republic Productions logo (1948-1959) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Original 1985 release The 1985 advert with clips of various titles that are released by the Video Collection including clips from: *John Wayne classics *"Rio Grande" *"Sands of Iwo Jima" *"The Quiet Man" *Cary Grant carrying Doris Day on his shoulder in "A Touch of Mink" *"Indiscreet" (1958) *"Operation Petticoat" *Cary Grant in "Father Goose" *The greatest western film "High Noon" *"The Bells of St. Mary's" *It's a wonderful life *Invasion of the Body Snatchers *a scene of Frank Sinatra saying 'Hi' in "Young at Heart" *Never Love a Stranger. *"The Men" *"The Glory Boys" Then here is range of cartoon clips for some children's titles by the Video Collection including. *"Mr. T" smashing the door down and arriving into a room in an episode of the "Mr. T" cartoon show, *"Space Ghost" flying downward in the cosmos and shooting lasers with his hand. *"Atom Ant" arriving into shot in the "Atom Ant" cartoon intro. *The scene of Zilly running away from a crocodile in his jacket from the "Dastardly and Muttley" cartoon show. *A gust of wind blowing Atom Ant's mailbox outside his tree the wrong side. *"Yogi Bear" watching his friend run out of his cave in "Hey There, it's Yogi Bear" *He-Man getting his power of Greyskull ready in the intro of the "He-Man and the Universe" cartoon series and yelling his "I have the power" quote. *Mr T taking a glare. *Muttley having a wheezy giggle in the airplane scene of a "Dastardly and Muttley" cartoon episode Here is the last few set of clips that end the commercial which are: * * * *a "Young at Heart" scene of Doris Day taking a smile. The very last clip of the advert is the logo of the Video Collection with the announcer telling people to start their collection today. 1993 Re-release The John Wayne Classic Collection with clips of "The Quiet Man", "The First Rebel", "The Fighting Seabees", "Back to Bataan", "Sands of Iwo Jima", "Rio Grande", "She Wore a Yellow Ribbon", "Flying Leathernecks" and "The Magnificent Showman". Gallery The Quiet Man (UK VHS 1985) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine The Quiet Man (UK VHS 1985) Cassette.png|Cassette The Quiet Man (UK VHS 1985) (2).jpeg The Quiet Man (UK VHS 1985) Spine.jpeg The Quiet Man (UK VHS 1985) Back cover.jpeg The Quiet Man (UK VHS 1985) Cassette with No Trailer.jpeg|Cassette with No Trailer The Quiet Man (UK VHS 1985) (3).png Vhs-Video-Tapecollectablethe-Quit-Man.jpg Vhs-Video-Tapecollectablethe-Quit-Man-_57 (1).jpg Vhs-Video-Tapecollectablethe-Quit-Manfree-Postage-_57 (2).jpg Vhs-Video-Tapecollectablethe-Quit-Man-_57.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:John Wayne Classics Category:Movies Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Cinema Club Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection movies trailer from 1985 Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "Stars upon stars upon stars" advert from 1986 Category:Ward Bond (The Quiet Man Narrator) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection with The John Wayne Classic Collection trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1994 Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases